Brian Spitz (Actor)
!|Brian after being slurped in FAN THROWS SLURPEE AT YOUTUBER24!}} Brian Spitz, also known as youtuber24, is a Hollywood writer/director/editorhttp://www.bspitz.com/. During the ''Psycho Series'', ''he filmed Jesse, Corn and Larry at the Wingless Eagle for 24 hours during ''WHO ARE YOU?. He also served as the main antagonist during the course of the ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'', a Psycho series spin-off devised by Jesse himself to keep his audience entertained as the actual documentary titled Psycho Family by Brian was in works. He then appeared as a guest in the [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]], and portrayed Buddy the Elf in the [[CHRISTMAS SERIES|''CHRISTMAS SERIES]]. Biography Education Brian works as a director in the Directors Guild of America in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Working as a director, Brian has worked on many projects aside from the Psycho Family documentary.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1331326 He has worked on the television series Troma's Edge TV, a TV Movie called The Burr Effect, shorts such as Book Chat and Bang Blow & Stroke, with the addition of a segment in a video titled Tales from the Crapper. He has also worked on six episodes of Man-Teen and produced a documentary titled UnHung Hero, which is featured on his website. Brian has also worked with the camera and electrical department, being the videographer on The Comebacks, The Hot Chick, Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV and produced The Naturalized, with the addition of being a second unit director on The Rocker and Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. History ''The Psycho Series'' In-Character During Jesse's stay at the Stahlberger Residence in the Wingless Eagle, Brian and Jesse began to exchange emails to one another, with Brian wanting to come over to shoot a short documentary on Jesse. After some time, Jesse agreed to let Brian visit him for the video, however he slowly but surely regretted his decision when he learned Brian was essentially a nobody on YouTube with zero subscribers. Brian sat down with Jesse, Uncle Larry and Corn, interviewing them and asking them questions. When Brian left, Jesse went as far as theorizing Brian as a spy sent by his father. Despite his theory, Brian released his video on Jesse a week or two later, which put Jesse at ease. WHO ARE YOU?youtuber24 with MCJUGGERNUGGETS Behind The Scenes Although at first a tense relationship was formed with Jesse and Brian, the two quickly cleared the air and agreed to let Brian go off and produce a feature film documentary titled Psycho Family for the Psycho Series. As this was taking some time, the two devised a series revolved around the documentary to hype it up. ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' Read Brian Spitz (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Character) [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]] Brian appeared as a guest in the fourth episode of the haunted series, exploring an abandoned zoo.ABANDONED LA ZOO CAGES! (FT. YOUTUBER24) CHRISTMAS SERIES Read Buddy The Elf.'' Acting Roles * Himself - ''Psycho Series''WHO ARE YOU? * Himself/Foreign Uber Drive Spitz - ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' * Himself - [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]]ABANDONED LA ZOO CAGES! (FT. YOUTUBER24) * Buddy The Elf- [[CHRISTMAS SERIES|''CHRISTMAS SERIES]] * Himself - The Devil Inside Series Trivia *Funnily enough, during Jesse, Parker and Jeffrey Sr.'s hunt for Brian, he portrayed the foreign Uber driver driving the three around LA.THE LAST PSYCHO VIDEO! (DOC BTS) References Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Actors Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Villains